


Cooking With Zevran

by Wizardman



Series: The Sweet and Passionate Happenings of Warden Ezais Surana [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cooking, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Blight (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardman/pseuds/Wizardman
Summary: "I didn't know you knew how to cook."Some flirting and some jabs at Alistair's "lamb stew".
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Surana
Series: The Sweet and Passionate Happenings of Warden Ezais Surana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001013
Kudos: 12





	Cooking With Zevran

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so the fandom's not particularly active at the moment but my Dragon Age obsession has been going strong for at least ten years now so for my first fic, something light and short. Better late than never.

The campfire was warm, the scent of spices and cooked meats hung in the air. It was Zevran's turn to cook. He was quite happy to, after many nights of enduring Alistair's "lamb" stew, he was sure it would be a nice change for everyone. Potato and knife in hand, he began peeling until a pair of thin fingered hands made their way around his waist. "I didn't know you knew how to cook.", a gravelly voice cooed over his shoulder. He grinned, throwing the peel to the side, running the potato onto a thin stick of metal that had raw beef as well as various other vegetables on it.

"My dear warden, even if I did not, I'm sure it would still be better than anything Alistair has concocted thus far."

Ezais chuckled softly. "That's true. I was mostly just curious as to what you were making, I've never seen meat prepared like this." 

"Truly? It's quite common in Antiva."

"You know Ferelden cooking is complete ass compared to literally anywhere else." 

Zevran cackled at that, "You have the most colourful way of putting it."

"Mm." Ezais nuzzled into the crook of the assasin's neck and pressed a kiss to it.  
Zevran raised an eyebrow, "You're feeling quite affectionate today? Do I perhaps need to make another visit to your tent after dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind that.", He pulled away gracefully, "I'm sure I'll enjoy your cooking just as much as I enjoy your...ahem, company."

"You have that much faith in me?"

It was Ezais' turn to cackle. "I do enjoy your company quite a lot. I'm sure dinner will be great Zevran."

And he was right, it was. The banter and the meal. Though Alistair still stubbornly insisted that his lamb stew was superior. Zevran was growing fond of the ragtag group and for the first time in a long time he felt the warmth of the Antivan sun again, only this time he felt it in his chest.


End file.
